Digimon adventure universo alterno
by El fantasma escritor
Summary: Muchas veces la historia puede contarse de distintas formas a la que conocemos.


**Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno...esta es una historia que me vino a la cabeza cuando entendí todo sobre las dimensiones que conforman el multiverso de Digimon y bueno se me ocurrió crear la mía, un universo alterno que ocurre al mismo tiempo que la de adventure, solo que en este no ocurrió todo lo que conocemos. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Un extraño y enorme portal se abrió en el celeste cielo, una ráfaga negra salió de este y se direccionó hacia una enorme isla, la cual estaba rodeada de un inmenso océano. El extraño objeto que salió del misterioso portal se estrelló en medio del espeso bosque, que se encontraba en la extensión de tierra.

Tras la colisión, un montón de pequeños seres, muy diferentes cada uno, trataron de escapar saltando y corriendo despavoridos para no ser atrapados por aquello que cayó del cielo. De pronto, una enorme figura se levantó de donde se estrelló la ráfaga y se pudo ver a un extraño monstruo, con una cara parecida a la de una cabra, un cuerpo humanoide y una estatura que sobrepasaba a la de los árboles más altos de ese bosque.

Era el año 2005 y una mañana, en Tokio Japón, en un pequeño departamento en dicha ciudad, la alarma de un celular empezaba a sonar despertando a un joven de 16 años, pelirrojo y no muy alto, que se había quedado dormido en su habitación frente a su computadora mientras trabajaba en unos de sus proyectos. El chico apagó su alarma medio dormido y recostó nuevamente su cabeza por el teclado de su computadora para continuar durmiendo, hasta que pasados unos minutos, su madre lo despertó nuevamente porque se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al colegio.

Koshiro despertó de un saltó de su asiento, tomó su uniforme y fue rápidamente al baño a asearse. Se vistió rápidamente, su uniforme constaba de un pantalón color negro, una camisa blanca, un saco celeste y una corbata de color negro, la cual no muchos de sus compañeros usaban, pero él como no quería tener problemas con sus profesores respetaba al pie de la letra el uniforme.

Desayunó rápidamente, devorando de manera veloz la sopa y el pescado que su madre le había preparado. Luego dándole un beso a su madre, agradeciéndole por la deliciosa comida y despidiéndose de su padre, que se estaba preparándose para ir a trabajar escuchando las noticias, las cuales hablaban de la desaparición de un chico llamado Ryo Akiyama; tomó su mochila, su celular y lo más importante su laptop, salió de su casa y estando del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo de su edificio, mirando la ciudad, dio un profundo suspiro y se dirigió a tomar su bicicleta para no llegar tarde al colegio.

El pelirrojo era una persona especial, era una persona muy educada, agradable y exageradamente brillante, pero así también era muy distante, no tenía muchos amigos, sentía que no tenía temas de conversación con los chicos de su edad y las chicas lo veían como un chico raro y prácticamente no le hablaban, a menos que quisieran alguna respuesta en un ejercicio de matemática o física, a lo que Koushiro siempre respondía amablemente, para luego ignorar y volver a ser ignorado por ellas. Pero a decir verdad eso no le molestaba, sentía que estaba bien, ya que el se sentía más a gusto trabajando en sus programas de computadora, que entablando una amistad falsa con alguien que no tenía sus mismos gustos, la única vez que había intentado integrase fue al ir a un campamento de verano cuando tenía 10 años, el cual no le sirvió de mucho, porque lo único que hizo en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí fue estar bajo un árbol con su computadora, así que después de eso simplemente se rindió.

Otra cosa que influía en la actitud del peculiar muchacho, era el hecho de que él era adoptado. Sus padres biológicos habían muerto en un accidente cuando él era pequeño, así fue como los Izumi lo adoptaron, ya que eran parientes lejanos de su verdaderos padres y ellos a su vez habían perdido un hijo, lo cual hacía que la relación entre Koushiro con sus padres una vez de saberse esa verdad se volviera algo extraña, ya que el chico se volvió exageradamente agradecido con sus padres, cosa que molestaba mucho a su madre, por el hecho que ella no lo hacía como un favor, pero para el pelirrojo no podía evitar comportarse así y el hecho de no poder desahogarse con nadie, por más que lo negase, hacía que le trabaje en su mente todo ese tema.

Pedaleando velozmente su bicicleta, llegó a su colegio, dejó su transporte junto a las demás bicicletas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su clase. El chico Izumi era un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria y mientras iba hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su aula, pasó por el costado de la cancha de fútbol, donde los integrantes del equipo de dicho deporte de la escuela estaban realizando su práctica matutina.

Koushiro se percató que un gol se había notado en el partido de entrenamiento que se estaba jugando y que muchas chicas prendidas a este, vitoreaban el nombre de Taichi Yagami. El muchacho mencionado era estudiante de segundo año, uno de los más polares de la escuela, tenía una cabellera alborotada de color castaño, era moreno, alto y elegante, lo cual hacía que muchas chicas estuvieran enamoradas de él, aunque el siempre salía con su novia eterna, Sora Takenouchi. Taichi por más de ser popular era muy buena persona y esto era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo, puesto que este había sido la razón de su ida a aquel campamento cuando eran niños. Cuando era pequeño su madre lo obligó a entrar a un club y por curiosidad entró al de fútbol, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que ese deporte no era para él, a pesar de esto, Taichi siempre lo trató bien y nunca lo hizo de lado con los demás, fue por eso que lo invitó a aquel campamento; si bien después de ese campamento no hablaron más, Koushiro tenía algo de aprecio por el popular deportista.

En eso, un tiro de Taichi se desvió y se dirigió donde un grupo grande chicos y chicas, disfrutaban de la melodía que producía un muchacho rubio tocando su armónica, el balón lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que soltara su instrumento. El muchacho era Yamato Ishida, estudiante de segundo año, era rubio, de piel blanca, alto y un excelente artista, con solo 17 años había formado parte de dos bandas musicales, lo cual lo hacía muy popular. El pelirrojo también se había topado con él en el campamento, pero a diferencia que con Yamagi, no llegó a intercambiar palabra alguna con él, aunque debía admitir que tenían algo en común, los dos no se relacionaron mucho con la gente en ese campamento, Ishida se limitó a quedarse junto a un niño más chico, del cual Koushiro razonó que era su hermano, pero más de eso nunca más interactuaron.

—Lo lamento Ishida. Fue un accidente—dijo Taichi acercándose al rubio con una sonrisa burlona— ¿me pasas la pelota?

—Me pides perdón, pero te estas riendo, no parece que lo sientas Yamagi—dijo Yamato molesto.

—Oh vamos admite que es algo divertido—expresó el moreno con una expresión burlona.

—Bueno era de esperarse, no eres muy bueno por eso tu tiro salió desviado—expresó el rubio esta vez atacando a Taichi.

—Bueno. Lo que pasó es que escuche tu odiosa música e inconscientemente mi tiró fue hacia ti para pararla—se defendió el castaño.

Ambos se encararon y comenzaron a discutir intensamente rodeados de una gran multitud de estudiantes, hasta que Sora, la novia de Taichi, los detuvo a ambos. Al pelirrojo no le extrañaba ver eso, esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, casi todos los días eran participes de intensas discusiones y más aún cuando surgieron los rumores de que Yamato estaba interesado en la novia de Taichi, la verdad que a Koushiro le parecía difícil imaginarse un mundo donde esos dos fueran amigos.

Luego miró su reloj, y vio que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para ir a la biblioteca y devolver un libro de programación que había prestado la semana anterior, rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca de su colegio y una vez adentro se topó con Joe kido, el muchacho de tercer año, de pelo azul, alto, con lentes y algo torpe; se encontraba allí prestando una gran cantidad de libros para estudiar. Koushiro siempre veía a Joe en la biblioteca estudiando, tenía entendido que no era muy brillante, se pasaba estudiando mucho, pero aun así sus notas no reflejaban su esfuerzo. Lo había conocido en el campamento, él era el que estaba a cargo de su grupo, le pareció un chico prudente y responsable, pero desde esa vez el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta que el estudio era muy importante para el peli azul, exagerando pensaba que si él debía elegir entre salvar el mundo y estudiar elegiría estudiar o por lo menos dudaría.

Después de regresar el libro se dirigió a su clase, se sentó junto a la ventana, donde era su lugar y esperó que empezara la clase. Koushiro desde hacía años le gustaba llegar y mirar por la ventana y pensar en soluciones para los problemas que se le presentaban a la hora de programar, cosa que no le era muy difícil, por casi nunca nadie de sus compañeros lo molestaban, pero ese año algo había cambiado, una vieja compañera, que se había mudado a Estados unidos en quinto grado, había vuelto y para desgracia se pasaba mucho tiempo preguntándole un montón de cosas sobre lo que daban en clase, su nombre era Mimi Tachikawa, la razón de la falta de concentración del pelirrojo.

Para Koushiro, Mimi era la chica más linda del colegio, ya que aparte de tener un bonito rostro, una cabellera color miel hermosa, una linda figura y una piel muy suave, la chica siempre estaba de buen humor, era muy activa y tenía ideas interesantes exportadas del nuevo continente. Si bien podía decir que ella le gustaba, no se hacía ilusiones, porque Izumi se manejaba por probabilidad y la probabilidad decía que él tenía 0,0000000000001% lo cual era una posibilidad casi inexistente, pensaba que la chica cuadraba más como novia de personas como Taichi o Yamato, ya que siendo tan linda podía estar con quien quisiera.

Así, la susodicha castaña entró en el aula y se sentó en el lugar detrás del asiento de Koushiro, lo saludó con una alegre sonrisa siendo correspondida por el muchacho, que siendo muy educado, le devolvió el gesto. Mimi se sentó en su lugar y sacó sus cosas, con la intensión de completar algo.

—Izumi—dijo tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho, quien se volteó para ver que quería la chica— ¿me prestas tu tarea de Matemáticas?

Koushiro rodó los ojos, era increíble como esa mujer nunca hacía sus tareas, dando un profundo suspiró sacó su cuaderno de matemáticas y se lo pasó a Mimi quien lo tomó dándole un amistoso gracias.

Así eran todos los días para Koushiro cerca de Mimi, le pedía prestado todos sus deberes, le preguntaba cosas en los exámenes y también le pedía que le explicase cosas, la verdad le molestaba que no lo dejase concentrarse en sus proyectos que vivían a tiempo completo en su mente.

Al llegar la hora de la salida, como era viernes, Koushiro se dirigió debajo de un puente, lugar al que solía ir para estar solo y poder pensar mejor en sus cosas. El escuchar el sonido del agua de río y ver el verde pasto que había al costado del dicho lugar, hacía de ese un lugar relajante donde sentía que su inspiración surgía, porque como muchas veces los artistas necesitan alguna musa para realizar sus obras, él sentía que en ese lugar estaba inspirado.

Mientras tecleaba velozmente los algoritmos que conformaban el programa que estaba realizando, una tos que trataba de llamar su atención, lo sacó de su burbuja de inspiración. Miró a su costado y se dio cuenta que Mimi Tachikawa estaba junto a él, pensó que era impresionante como ignoraba la realidad cuando trabajaba en su laptop, ya que nunca sintió a Mimi cuando esta se sentó junto a él, dio un profundo suspiro y cuando iba a preguntarle a la castaña que hacía allí, esta habló primero.

—Izumi…¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?—preguntó Mimi algo avergonzada.

Koushiro no podía creer lo que escuchaba, porque la chica más linda del colegio, querría ser amiga de un tipo raro como él, en cualquier caso similar él hubiera pensado que era una broma, pero él sabía que Mimi no era así, lo cual le causaba más sorpresa, ya que lo que expresaba la castaña era enserio.

— ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu amigo?—preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de saciar su curiosidad.

—No puedo creer que esa sea tu respuesta—expresó Mimi algo molesta.

—Lo siento—dijo Koushiro quedando en silencio algo incómodo.

—No lo sientas, no es algo grave para pedir perdón—reprochó la castaña—te disculpas mucho Izumi, deja de sonar sincero si lo haces así.

—Lo sient..Digo ¿por qué quieres ser mi amiga?—preguntó el pelirrojo—eres linda, divertida y popular, es raro que quieras ser amiga del bicho raro del colegio.

Mimi puso una cara de tristeza y le comentó que las chicas son muy malas con ella, porque se sentían celosas porque los chicos le prestaban más atención a ella y a su vez no podía ser amiga de los chicos porque solo se le acercaban por razones pervertidas, pero señaló que era solo él quien la trataba con respeto, siempre la ayudaba y siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa, le explicó que le parecía extraño que no tuviera amigos , así que le confesó que por eso se le ocurrió que ellos dos podían serlo. Koushiro miraba sorprendido a la chica de cabellos color miel, era increíble, a su manera ella era como él, ambos eran inadaptados, a los cuales les costaba encajar en el grupo, este hecho hizo que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

—Vaya me alegra que mi triste situación te animara—expresó Tachikawa.

—No, no es eso—expresó Koushiro—es que me alegra que seamos amigos—dijo sonriéndole a la castaña.

El rostro de Mimi se iluminó de la alegría y le propuso a su nuevo amigo sino quería ir con ella a pasear.

— ¿A pasear?

—Sí, a pasear, podemos ir a ver una película o a comer algo o ambas cosas. ¿Qué dices?—dijo Mimi.

—Me parece bien—dijo Koushiro completamente impresionado al ver sus conclusiones estadísticas siendo completamente tiradas a la basura por los impredecibles giros del destino—nos vemos mañana Tachikawa.

Mimi celebró la respuesta del chico dando una pequeña vuelta en el lugar donde estaba y le dijo que ya debía volver a casa, pero antes de irse le hizo una pregunta, que sirvió para dejar la cara de Koushiro del mismo color que su pelo.

—Puedes decirme Mimi.

—Es… está bien—dijo Koushiro nervioso regresando su vista a su laptop.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo nuevamente molesta.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—preguntó el chico.

—No me dirás que puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

—Oh sí, sí claro, puedes decirme Koushiro—dijo con su cara colorada como un tomate.

Mimi sonrió nuevamente y sacando un papelito de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, le entregó su número de celular al muchacho y le dijo que le mande un mensaje y que así organizarían mejor su salida del sábado. Así la chica se dio la vuelta guiñándole un ojo y se alejo del lugar ante la mirada del pelirrojo que todavía no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar.

Esa noche, cenó rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto, se sentó enfrente de su computadora para seguir trabajando, pero al mirar su celular, le escribió a Mimi. De esta forma arreglaron su salida, quedaron que el pasaría a buscarla a su casa a las 8 y que de ahí irían al parque a pasear.

Koushiro estaba extrañamente feliz, no tenía ganas en ese momento de trabajar en sus proyectos, ya que solo quería disfrutar del momento. Aunque el nerviosismo se apoderó de él cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía que ponerse para salir con Mimi, así que haciendo lo que sabía, se puso a buscar en internet algún consejo. Fue en ese momento, que en la pantalla de su computadora, una especie de espantapájaros se apareció, haciendo que Koushiro se asustara y que retrocediera en su asiento y que debido a eso cayera al piso. El espantapájaros le había dicho—Izumi te necesitamos—luego de decir esto desapareció y su pantalla volvió a la normalidad.

—Pero que carajos fue eso—dijo el pelirrojo alterado.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? pueden contarmelo dejando un comentario con su opinión, háganlo sin problema, porque siempre es bien recibido.**

 **Ah! esta no será una historia muy larga, será lo suficiente para contarla bien, pero no creo que se extienda demasiado.**

 **Sin más que decir, les deseo un buen resto de semana. Nos vemos pronto y chau.**


End file.
